The Band of Seven and their little sister
by INUcarrot1
Summary: The Band of Seven has to take care of their little sister. Seven men trying ot raise a 15 year old hormanl girl is not easy. Life gets tough when things don't go their wat and who is her new signficant other?
1. Chapter 1

**I got board, this is a one shot about ban's sister.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mercy, hurry up!" yelled a pissed off Bankotsu. She was taking her sweet time.

"Oh now big brother, you can wait your turn." She said sarcastically

"What?!?!??!?! You are pissing me off girl; get your ass out here. How long does it take to get ready for a battle?"

"A long time, you know if you want to look good!"

"Ahhhhhhhh." Bankotsu threw his hands in the air, "why the fuck do you need to pick out a new outfit all the time!"

"Is that – hold on, my friend gave me this thing called a bra, it holds my boobs up so they don't bounce around everywhere." Bankotsu stopped passing back and forth and stopped dead right in front of the bushes where Mercy was changing.

"What?!?!?!?"

"Oh, big brother you are so clueless. You mind dong me a favor and getting Jakotsu for me I want to see what he thinks." Bankotsu sighed. He turned around and then said

"Wait, I am your big brother, shouldn't I see what you are wearing to see if it is appropriate." Mercy let out a large sigh.

"No, Jakotsu has better taste in clothes." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and kept walking. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the outfit she was wearing.

At camp…..

"Jakotsu, mercy wants you! She wants to see if her outfit is "hot." I don't get her." As Jakotsu ran by he said to him

"You wouldn't."

"What's going on? When are we leaving?" Renkotsu asked.

"Whenever that brat of a sister get done "changing." Bankotsu sighed.

"How long can it take for someone to get on clothes?" Suikotsu said confused.

"That is what I said." Bankotsu said.

WITH MERCY AND JAKOTSU

"What do you think Ja? Too sluttish?" asked Mercy.

"Mercy you look HOT! But I don't know who the rest of them are going to take it. They are very protective over you when it comes to boys. And when you are wearing something they don't like they will…. Well let's just say head will fly literally." Jakotsu gave her a smirk.

Mercy sighed at the thought of never having a boyfriend. When was she going to have a fun life, not that this wasn't fun. Killing, the blood, the HOT guys in uniforms. But she wanted to be a normal teenager….. sometimes. But her big brothers were too protective. Even Jakotsu was when it came to battle, and sometimes boys. But her big brothers hated when she would sneak off to go with some guys. One time Bankotsu found her, yelled at her, and then killed her boyfriend. He dragged her back to camp, he yelled at her some more. She cried the whole night; Jakotsu was right by her side comforting her.

"I know, but too bad they can deal. I have new music and everything. I charged my MP3 player when I went back to my time. I hung out with some friends and came back here, I was only there for days and when I came back Ban and Ren flipped on me. It sucks; they don't give me any freedom." Jakotsu saw Mercy's sad face and gave her a hug then said

"They love you. And what do you except they are big jerks. Come on you look fine, if they say something do your usually thing, back talk. Just not to Bankotsu."

"Oh, I know. I have something up my sleeve for Bankotsu any way." Mercy gave an evil look then started to walk towards camp. Jakotsu knew what was going to happen. He could already hear it.

**Ya, I think now after life of a teenage hit man I think I am going to do more chaps on this one it is diff. OKAY I THINK I SM GOING TO GO TO BED NOW. I AM TIRED IT IS WHAT…….4:26 and my friend is sleeping and I am not. Wow. I hate when that happens. I NEED REST I AM GOING TO LASER GATE TOMORROW. Later me peeps!#$&!#$&!#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!113 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here I am writing the next chappi for the band of seven and their little sister. Ya I know I haven't updated this one in forever, well it seem like it anyway. Ya this will be and interesting one……. The band of seven taking care of a fifteen year old girl. She is skilled too she kick your ass you touch her wrong. That or Bankotsu will kill you. Anyway story time. **

Mercy walked through the thick forest wearing nothing but… well let's put it like this.

With her black flowing hair in a half up half down, blue ribbon in her hair, tight leather shirt ripped up to almost her boobs (you couldn't see anything though, amazingly) her black arm socks, her bangs dangling by her face covering some of her ocean deep blue eyes, short black shorts and red belt she looked HOTT, but hell it was too hot for Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and all the other band of seven members.

"Fuck no!" Bankotsu yelled standing straight up as soon as mercy walked out of the woods. "do you want to be a slut!" Mercy kept walking. She past Mukotsu who was eyeing her. He liked her in that outfit, it suited her. Mukotsu cared deeply about Mercy as a big brother and hopefully one day as a lover. He knew though that this fantasy of his was not going to come true. He asked Bankotsu about it once, being mercy's lover, and Bankotsu turned to him and said

"You are not to touch my little sister ever. You put one finger on her and I will not hesitate to kill you! You may be my brother, but she is my blood sister. I don't ever want to see her cry because of you! Or any of you for that matter! So if she comes crying to me about you touching her, I will see to it personally that I cut you limb by limb."

Mukotsu shivered just at the thought of Bankotsu doing that. He was never really like this before, not since they found Mercy. He was like himself before, brothers always came first. Now it is Mercy then them. Well they were lucky they didn't catch Mercy at her bad time. She was injured when they found her, badly.

_Flash back_

"_Man that was some fight! What a rush!" Jakotsu yelled _

"_Ya I liked it when they begged for mercy!" Suikotsu said laughing at the thought of it._

"_What do you think Big Brother?!?" Jakotsu asked._

"_Well… I would have to say it was an easy battle. Nothing worth wild, but still it was a rush!" they all cheered and laughed. _

"_So, Big Brother," Renkotsu said. "Where to next?" _

"_Don't really know. Whatever castle we happened to come upon or village. If they don't want to pay us we can just kill them!" _

"_YAY!" Jakotsu squealed. As the band of seven walked on he dirt road they all spotted something up ahead. It looked like a black and red dot floating off in the distance, but as they go closer to is the all noticed it was a someone. This someone was cover in blood, walking very strangely. Side to side, it looked like this person was tripping over their feet. _

_As the band got closer they started to see it was a girl. Jakotsu's face soon turned into discussed._

"_It's a woman! Can I kill her Big Brother, can I?!?" Bankotsu didn't even look Jakotsu all he said was_

"_No, I want to know why she is covered in blood." They all sped up their pace a bit to move things quicker. The figure was getting closer and closer. Bankotsu noticed the girl turned around to see them following her. She then turned around and ran. He didn't like the decision she made, he always hated it when his victims tried to run. They were too easy to catch. Once he was off running his comrades soon followed suit. _

_The dirt kicked up under his feet as her ran to catch the girl. He kept his eyes straight ahead. He didn't want to miss her. Then he spotted it he looked up and a red and black blob came falling down from a tree onto Bankotsu. _

_Bankotsu and the girl laid on the ground. Bankotsu tried to shove her off but she clung to his shoulders. He got a annoyed and threw her off. She fell off with a huge thud to the ground. She laid there motionless. Blood started to appear from under her. Her deep ocean eyes caught Bankotsu's attention. He stared at them for a while. Then he noticed something, something he thought he would never see until he died. __**(Ya he's not dead yet…)**__ A black star like his lay impressed in her forehead. His hard eyes turned soft. Bankotsu knelt down beside the girl and turned her over to see what had happened to her. His eyes widened when he saw two giant gash marks on her stomach. 'She managed to walk, run, climb a tree, and jump on me with these giant cuts! How did she get them anyway?' Right when Bankotsu finished his thought his comrades came running up behind him._

"_Big Brother you caught the little wench!" Jakotsu said happily. Bankotsu stood to his feet and turned around facing his comrades. His emotionless face told the mercenaries nothing, but his eyes said it all. The deep sapphire eyes were a swirled mix of confusion, frustration, and anger. Jakotsu moved a little closer to Bankotsu and asked worried _

"_Big Brother, what is it?" _

"_It s her, my sister Mercy." All the six members gasped. They all knew that Bankotsu had family, but they didn't think that any was still alive. Then again neither did Bankotsu. He thought that his father and mother killed her and his little brother. That must have been why he only saw his little brother's body. _

"_She is hurt, we need to help her. Now." _

"_Well what happened to her?" Renkotsu asked._

"_I don't know. All I know is she has two major cuts on her stomach. She needs to be treated now." Suikotsu knelt down beside her, by now he was in his doctor form, he inspected her and noticed that the cuts weren't deep but they were likely to get infected. _

"_Jakotsu, Mukotsu go grab some herbs from the forest. The cuts aren't deep, but they can get infected if we don't do something fast. GO!" Jakotsu and Mukotsu ran into the forest to find some herbs. Even though Jakotsu doesn't like women or girls, it is his big brother's sister. He would do anything for his big brother. When the two came back they handed Suikotsu the herbs. He crushed them up and set them on Mercy's stomach. Then he ripped some of his clothing and wrapped it around Mercy's stomach to slow the bleeding. She flinched a bit. Her eyes were still open, but just barely. As she held in the cries of the intense burning the herbs were giving her. Bankotsu picked her up bridle style and they all walked off. _

_Bankotsu was covered in blood. More than usually. Bankotsu was so busy trying not to hurt his sister any more that he almost didn't hear her say_

"_I am glad to see you again big brother. I have missed you." He looked down at his weak little sister. She must have been about ten or eleven. She was really pretty. She looked older than she was from what he thought. _

"_I am glad to see you again too. I have ……" Bankotsu looked around to make sure that the guys weren't listening "missed you too."_

**Awwwww cute. W.e. I am tired bed now zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHA life is goodaaaaaaa. I am going into 8****th**** grade fun fun. Well any way here's your story bowsenjoy. Oh ya one more thing Bankotsu and the band of seven aren't dead….yet.**

"Please big brother! Please please please!" Bankotsu looked down at Mercy who was now on her knees begging.

"No…."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I can keep on going eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

'This was what she had up her sleeve for big brother' Jakotsu thought sweat drop

"EEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Renkotsu rolled his eyes

"Big brother! Just let her wear it!" Renkotsu yelled over Mercy.

"Yes Bankotsu! Listen to brother Renkotsu! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Damnit fine! Just shut up!" Mercy stood up with a happy little smile on her face….too happy for The Shichinintai.

"Thank you!" she then ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Big brother are you really going to let her wear that?" Suikotsu asked

"If it shuts her up, then yes. Let's go." by the time they caught up with Mercy they could see the castle and village.

"God you guys are slow!" Mercy called out to them. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Little brat." he mumbled under his breath. Mercy waited for them and walked in the back. She hated waging for the money, she just wanted to kill. The sweet sound of her cold double bladed Katana slicing through her victim's body. Such a sweet sound to her ears.

When they reach the village there were many men dressed in armor waiting. One man stood out from all the rest. He was on a horse wearing a strange mask, one Mercy had never seen in her life time. It had almost look like a man's face but something about it made it non- human, maybe it was the way it was frowning. She didn't know.

"You there, are you the band of men they call The Shicinintai?" his voice was strong and deep.

"That be us." Bankotsu said it proudly. His teenage voice compared to the older man's was almost shocking. Bankotsu almost sounded like a mere child.

"We have a job for you."

"And the pay." **(things are really going to get mixed up here)**

"The king has said whatever you want," at this they all smiled but Mercy who by now was just itching to kill. "There have been rumors about this group. That there is a young woman traveling with you." before Bankotsu could say anything to the worrier he spoke again. "And I see they are true. What is her name?"

"That's not really any concern of yours." Bankotsu said protectively

"Is she your woman?" before Bankotsu could respond to that Mercy spoke up:

"No," she said. "I am his little sister." by now she was beside Bankotsu .The man chuckled a bit. Looking over Mercy through his mask which the members of the band of seven were not too appreciative of.

"This has nothing to do with her." Bankotsu said pushing Mercy in back of him. "We will see what pay we want after we have killed those men."

"But there is more to our little deal. The lord has asked that the young lady stay with him for this battle. It will be too gruesome for a lady such as herself."

"Do you know who I am?" Mercy asked the man. "I am the mystery member of The Shichinintai. I wield the double bladed katana. I have killed just as many men as my brothers and see more gruesome fights then you will ever see in your life. Don't call me a lady I am far from it. Some people call me a monster. An evil goddess. Take your pick. But I refuse to back out of this fight. I fight with my brothers and for them no one else. I live to kill. Try taking me away and there will be problem to consider." Mercy looked at the man with anger boiling inside her. Her eyes were in rage. Bankotsu looked down at her proud as did the other members.

"As you can see that part of the deal is not possible. She will be fighting with us."

"Women do not fight for us. It is disgrace. They were meant to please the men not fight for us. She will stay."

"I WILL FIGHT OR I WILL DIE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD I CAN FIGHT. I LIVE TO KILL AND BE FREE! NO ONE TELLS ME WHO I MUST BE!" The man look down at the girl the anger glowing from her.

"Hold you tongue girl. She will be safer with our lord. We will make sure of it. These men are brutal and will kill even a young girl such as her self." Bankotsu had to think about this. All of this was happening rather fast for him. He knew what was right for Mercy, but he didn't want to see her hurt.

"She will stay." Bankotsu said. Mercy looked up at Bankotsu in pure anger and hurt. Right on the spot she wanted to run away and not return, but her legs would not let her move. She was shocked, as were the other members. Bankotsu had always allowed Mercy to fight…always. He would never let someone talk to her like that man had just done. But something was different. Maybe it was the money or maybe just for the sake of Mercy, he didn't want her to get hurt. Maybe that was it but the rest of the members and Mercy were at a loss for words.

"Good, we will set out tomorrow. Be here early we will tell you the direction they are headed in.

"Right."

"Girl," Mercy looked up tears were forming in her eyes. "Come with me." Mercy stood still for a moment. She didn't want to leave the safety of her big brothers she loved so much. She hated to be away from them when she needed them. She needed them more than ever right now. She wanted walk the other way leave never come back. Walk on forever.

Bankotsu nudged Mercy forward. She looked at him and then walked towards the men. Right then and there Jakotsu wanted to run over to Mercy and huge her, but he reframed himself. As she was walking away Mercy looked back at her brothers for the _last time_.

**Da da daaaaaaaa. I hope that was good. I really twisted it up. JUST WAIT for the next chapter thing get messy fast real fast XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**69 69 69 69 69 SIXTY NINE! O.e ONTO THE STORY!**

_**"Big**_ brother do you really think it was a good idea to not let Mercy fight?" Jakotsu asked.

"Mhmmm… well since our battle is won she better get over it. They were pretty tough. She could've gotten hurt." Jakotsu gave his leader a nervous look.

"I don't know big brother, I mean when Mercy gets mad….well she… she's ummm…"

"Entertaining, at the least." Renkotsu said, "Though sometimes she can get out of hand." the seven men sat down to rest after their long battle.

"Well none the less it was still a good fight." Suikotsu said. The others all perk up.

"CHA IT WAS!" Jakotsu roared. The others laughed.

"They were all pretty weak weren't they, big brother." Kuokotsu **(sp)** said.

"Ya they were, but those suckers kept coming! Giving us more of a fun fight!"

"YA!" all the men cheered. All seven men happy and full of life not realizing the danger they were in.

**_Mercy_ **had just finished a very uncomfortable bath in the hot springs. She had been here only one day and decide she didn't like it. She walked through the halls of the lord's castle in her new kimono. It looked rather slimming on her. The black and white kimono fit perfectly to her curves. The black saukra's on her dress flattered her look even more. As she walked the silk under her kimono glided against her skin. She didn't like being here she wanted to be with her brothers fighting them helping them win. She wanted that rush she always got when she had finished off a victim.

As she was walking along, she heard the hurried steps of someone behind her. She turned around to meet one of the many maids of the lord's castle. "Lady Mercy! Lady Mercy! The lord he _Pant pant _he would like to see you in his chambers. Immediately." Mercy gave a maid a strange look. "He would like to talk to you is all." it was silent for a moment.

"Where are his chambers?" Mercy asked. The maid nodded

"This way my lady." Mercy followed the maid up several stairs until they finally reach two beautifully carved doors. They had the design of two dragons at war. The swirls and patterns were enough to make Mercy lost in the carving until the doors opened. She saw the lord himself standing looking out his window at his kingdom.

"My lord," the maid spoke. "Lady Mercy is here." the lord turned around and motioned for her to leave. The maid closed the doors and left. Inside the room was just as beautiful as the outside. Inside the dragon war continued except in color and more vivid detail. There were also what looked like men, solders helping the two dragons fight. Each from different nations.

"Ahh Mercy, you're the young mercenary I have heard so much about. Come sit, make yourself comfortable." Mercy didn't sit. Even if she did, she wouldn't have been comfortable.

"No thank you. I prefer to stand." the lord smiled at her.

"Of course." it was silent then Mercy spoke in her most unemotional voice.

"You've called for me yet you have not given me any reason for me to be here. What do you want?" the lord laughed

"Hahaha, well I can see you are a very impatient girl. I'll just get down to it shall I." Mercy cocked her head wait for more. "You are a lady, a beautiful lady. You should not waste your time killing others for money. You should be living the royal treatment for being such a gorgeous woman." Mercy knew he was trying to butter her up to do something she didn't want to do. "I have decided that you will stay here and train to become a young lady, I shall raise you as one of my own. Being a mercenary is no way for a woman to live. " Mercy gave the lord a dirty look. Her rage was at an all time high.

"Well as LOVELY as that sounds I think I prefer that I stay with my brothers. They have a better life style. I prefer to live free than in an enclosed box, thank you." the lord looked at Mercy sternly

"You will stay here and learn our ways."

"HA! Once my brothers come back they'll take your money and kill you and I don't think I'll be staying then, will I?" the lord started to chuckle to himself soon it turned into a wicked laugh.

"Your "brothers" are to be beheaded within the hour." Mercy blood drained from her face. She had nothing witty to say back. Her tongue was tied. "now, you have no choice." Mercy glared at the lord. Before he knew it, Mercy had attacked him. Hitting the pressure points of his body making him unable to move. She moved so fast she couldn't have caught her anyway. When he fell to the floor, Mercy stood over him.

"You will die." she said.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" he yelled out just in time. Before Mercy could give, the final blow the guards ran into the room grabbed Mercy and threw her to the floor.

"What do you want us to do with her, my lord?" as the lord lied on the floor he looked at the young girl.

"Sentence her to death. She will be the first to die."

_**I** guess this is it. Me and my brothers are done for. Ha, well it was a good life while it lasted. _

"I hear by sentence the Shichinin-tai to death by decapitation." **(I don't know if they knew that word yet but roll with it and say they did)**

"Mukotsu of the Shichinin-tai you shall die firs-"

"Wait! Wait! There's one more member!" at that time all the member thoughts were the same _Mercy._

"The lord has requested her to die first." the solder looked down at the now bruised and beaten Mercy and smirked.

"So it shall be. THE WENCH WIL DIE FIRST."

"NO!" Jakotsu yelled. He tried to struggle in the grip of the men, but it was no use he was too weak and exhausted. Mercy said nothing she just let them take her.

"Mercy of the Shichinin-tai you are the first to die. May you rot in hell" as the executioner raised his sword the solders could hear her last words.

"I'll be seeing you there." she smirked and the sword was brought down onto her head. Mercy of the Shichinin-tai was dead. Jakotsu had to hold back tears as he watched he little sister die. The others looked away. Bankotsu couldn't bear to watch.

As the others were all killed, Bankotsu watched. Finally, it was his turn to join his brothers and sister.

"Bankotsu the leader of the Shichinin-tai you are the final last member to be killed."

"That's right. But unfortunately for you the Shichinin- Tai will never die." the solder looked down at Bankotsu. "You may think you've won today, but I'll meet you in hell." with that the sword was brought down and the band of seven was no more.

_**"SIT!"**_ Inuyasha plummeted into the ground. Kagome walked away fuming over the arrogant, jerk that is Inuyasha.

Sigh "Inuyasha you have to watch what you say to Kagome." Miroku said. Inuyasha sat up in pain.

"Ya well how can you like that stuff she made I mean it so hot." Inuyasha complained.

"She made the especially for you Inuyasha." Sango told him.

"WELL IT WAS TOO SPICEY!"

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha. Poor Kagome having to deal with an idiot like him." Shippo said.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha hit poor Shippo on the head for the fifth time today.

"Inuyasha, instead of taking out your anger on Shippo why don't you go get Kagome and tell her you're sorry so we can get moving." Miroku suggested.

"Tch, ya right. If I did go tell her I was sorry, she would probably SIT me again. I don't really want to take that chance." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Well if there's no reasoning with you then I guess I'll go find her. You're such a hot head." Sango ran into the woods to search for Kagome before Inuyasha could respond back.

_**"What?**_ Where am I?" Bankotsu was confused. He thought he was dead, but when he looked around, he saw the bones of his brothers. Yet he had skin and was breathing.

"Bankotsu…" Bankotsu looked in front of him to see a strange man in his …umm… grave?

"Bankotsu of the band of seven. I am Naraku, I am offering you a way to live." Bankotsu was confused, but interested at the same time. "Take these jewel shard put them in each of your members they will come life once more. Your men will be living and breathing." Bankotsu said nothing but took the jewel shards that were in Naraku's hand. Bankotsu looked at the jewel shards in awe. They were amazing. He heard about the jewel before, but why they in shard. Whatever the case he placed the shard in each of his companions necks. Slowly the mussels and skin began to grow on the bones. Bankotsu left to put on his armor and then made his way out.

"Now all I got to do now is find her, she should be where I left her last. My Banrruyu."

_**"My lord**_ today's the day that marks the Shichinin-tai's death."

"I know, I still find it a pity that we had to kill girl. But at least we buried her in a better place than her 'brothers'. I would like to see her grave. Please escort me there solder."

"Yes my lord."

**YA BOYYYY! Ya so I finished this chappi and yes, Mercy is buried in a different place. But is she alive or is she still dead. What is to come of- screw it …-. - you'll find out. oh and the bold and italics letter mean that is a new scene.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright people some news here: a tornado almost hit my house (strange because I live near the water) and since school is starting stories will be posted later, oh and I just came back from Niagara. IT WAS SICK!….. Hi ho silver AWAY! I don' own any characters but my own and the story plot. thank you.**

"Kagura," the wind mistress turned towards her master.

"What." she showed much disgust in her voice

"The dark priestess, you have heard of her." Kagura cocked her head.

"Yes." Naraku smirked.

"She's been dead for ten years. Her grave rest at the same spot the band of seven were killed. Take Kohaku, find her grave and give her this." Naraku put out his hand and opened it. In his hand he held the a piece of the secret jewel shard. Kagura took it.

"I'm supposed to know where her grave is." Kagura said in a cold tone.

"That is why you are going to bring Kohaku. He knows where the girl lies. Now… go" Kagura quickly and gracefully walk away.

_What could Naraku want with this priestess _Kagurathought to herself.

"Kagura, are you coming." a young boy said. Kagura looked down at Kohaku. She took the feather out of her hair and was off. Kohaku lead the way.

"Hummm let see…. No! That's no good!" a you man said. "Wait I got it…. 'Prepare to die…..No, no, no. DAMNIT!"

_a little off in the distance_** (Ican not think today. Some of the things you are reading are from the actual anime. I umm what's the copyright sign thing. W.e. I'll go to jail )**

"Kagura we have reached out destanation. The grave of the young priestess is down there. Follow the dirt path into the woods. You'll find a clearing, in the clear is the priestess's grave." Kagura nodded her head and flew towards her destanation.

"Bankotsu sir."

"Huh?" Bankotsu turned around to meet the young….ahh…. Ninja? Named Kohaku that has been helping him.

"I have brought you your friends" a little of in the distance Bankotsu heard the sound of armor.

"Hey, Bankotsu."

"Yo!"

Kagura stood in the clearing where the priestess grave lay. But what did she do now?

"Mhmm." Kagura bent down and put the jewel on the soil. "Awaken Priestess." Light shown through the dirt, the dark priestess was living once more.

"So big brother, we are all back together at last." Renkotsu said.

"Not all."

"You see the thing is-"

"Bog brother the truth is, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu were-"

"Killed, couldn't be helped.

"You knew already?" Renkotsu said in disbelief.

Now, Renkotsu," Bankotsu through a paint brush at Renkotsu. "You're the smart one, so you can write."

"Sure…. But write what?" Renkotsu asked.

"Lets see, the time has come to settle old scores out vegans will know no bounds, so prepare to die. Or something to that effect."

"Do we get to kill people?!" Jakotsu asked excitedly.

"Ya, remember that castle?"

"Why should we?" Jakotsu asked

"Yes, the inhabitants of that castle are the deceitful bastards that chopped our heads off."

"I'm glad that they haven't been whipped out by so other lord over the years."

"Yes otherwise my companion might still not be there."

"You mean they still have it?" Jakotsu asked

"Ya and now I'll show them how it's used." Renkotsu walked over to his other two brothers.

"Big brother will this do?"

"Lets see." Bankotsu read over the letter.

"Kohaku!" Kohaku looked up out of his daze. "Take this letter to the castle for me. Give it to the lord himself."

"Why me?"

"You are a ninja… aren't you?"

"No sir… I'm not."

"Well then what are you?"

"Ahh…I.. I'll take it." with that Kohaku ran off.

"You take care now Kohaku!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Big brother shouldn't we be getting ready?" Renkotsu asked.

"Why do you think I sent that letter because I want to take my time and let them squirm with fear. Haha, I'll let them look after my companion for just a little longer."

A young girl no older than 15 lay on the ground naked.

"She's young." Kagura said. The girl lay there motionless. Her black hair sprawled on the ground. Kagura picked up the jewel and placed it in her neck. Immediately the girl began to stir. The girl opened her deep blue ocean eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I'm …..alive." Mercy of the Shichinin-Tai was breathing once more.

_**My knuckles have turned to whiteThere's no turning back tonightKiss me one last timeAround this turn where the cross will cast your shadowThe people will all gatherTo remember such a dayWhere the flames grew as high as treesAnd the world stoppedIt stopped for you and me**_

**Later… for now ) **

_**Drowning in my sleep I'm drowning in my sleepDrowning in my sleep I'm drowning in my sleep**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Long story short I got caught saying naught things on im and now I am kicked off the computer. SORRY! Won't be writing for a while. Till I'm 14 : :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya so my life is gay…but I went to Los Vegas so I guess it's not that gay. I saw the oh so cool blue man group and circ due solie ( the circus of the amazing) it was pretty sick. And people thought I was old enough to gamble (LOL) ya… story**

The band of seven ripped through the forest. Traveling to their destination, the castle. Bankotsu stood on top of Genkotsu, half man half machine. Through the thick trees there could be seen a magnificent castle.

"Look there it is." Bankotsu said. All the members showed a look of disgust on there face.

"Gross!" Jakotsu said 

"It makes me sick just looking at it!" Suikotsu said in an in raged voice.

"I still remember everything." Bankotsu said to himself 

_Flash back _

_Bankotsu's POV_

_Each of us were fighting in our own unique way. Killing everymen in our path. Jakotsu and his snake like sword, Mukotsu and his poisonous gases, Kyokotsu and his brut strength, Renkotsu and his amazing skills with fire, Suikotsu and his razor sharp claws, and me Banrruyu. _**(don't know how to spell it)**_ After a good long battle we all sat down to rest laughing and talking. Then Renkotsu brought up the topic about having a land to rule of my own. _

"_Tell me big brother don't you think it's a about time to find a castle of our own to be lords of?" I thought about it for a moment._

"_I think It'd be too much trouble." we all laughed "What about you, Renkotsu? Do you wish to be lord of a castle." _

"_No, big brother you'd be far better suited than I." Renkotsu said. I smirked._

"_Hey I'll eve help you if you want me too. My own ambition is to kill as many people as humanly possible. Now that excites me!" just the thought of seeing blood gave me a rush._

"_Ya…" Jakotsu sighed thinking about it. _

"_I disagree with you big brother." Who's voice was that… A women? _

"_How can you disagree with him! He's right you know! Killing is such a rush." Jakotsu was fighting with this women but he didn't try to kill her? _**(okay remember he's thinking about this time and the memory and can't remember his sister.. For some strange reason) **

"_I Agree that it's a rush and I can love it sometimes, but don't you ever feel guilt." _

"_No." almost all the members said._

"_I do, for all you know you could be killing someone grandfather, or husband, or father of a new born child. The child would now longer have a grand father, the wife would be a widow, and the new born without a father. Don't you feel anything like that?" they were all silent for a moment. Then Kyokotsu spoke up. _

"_Will just kill them as well! Put them out of there misery!" all the members cheered. I even smirked, but the girl was frowning. _

"_You men can be so irritable you know!" she screamed._

"_OH come on Mercy, there's nothing wrong with what we do if it feels good!" Renkotsu said. _

"_I'm going into the next town. Don't any of you follow me!" I remember right then feeling a sort of sick feeling like this girl meant something to me. Her name was Mercy. I didn't want her to go. Not alone that is._

"_Mercy, Wait!" I stood up and ran towards her. She turned around and gave me and evil glare. _

"_Big brother I don't even care what you have to say. Just because I'm your little sister doesn't mean you have to treat me like a …a …. well nothing. I'm going in to town alone whether you like it or not." I grabbed her arm before she could walk any farther. _

"_No. last time you went alone you didn't have your swords and you almost got…" _

"_Raped… ya I know I was there. that's only because my energy was low and I didn't have my swords. I have both now. Don't worry." I let her arm go and she walked away. I remember felling like I had just done the worse thing possible to her… my little sister . _

_I stayed up all night waiting for her to come back. And when she finally did she didn't look good. _

_Hiccup "Hehe! Hi big brother." Wonderful she was drunk._

"_Mercy…" I took her and lied her down. She basically went to sleep right away. _

_The next morning we went looking for more work. Mercy may had a hangover, but she sure didn't show it. She was dressed and already in front of us. We stopped at a castle, that castle. There a solider was waiting for us. _

"_You there, are you the band of men they call The Shicinintai?" _

"_That's be us." _

"_We have a job for you."_

"_And the pay?" of course that was important._

"_The king has said whatever you want," that's just what I like to hear. "There have been rumors about this group. That there is a young woman traveling with you." before Bankotsu could say anything to the worrier he spoke again. "And I see they are true. What is her name?" I guess you could say I was protective of Mercy, but I couldn't help it. _

"_That's not really any concern of yours." I said protectively _

"_Is she your woman?" I didn't even get a chance to respond because Mercy had for me._

"_No," she said. "I am his little sister." by now she was beside me .The man chuckled a bit. Looking over Mercy through his mask which the I didn't exactly appreciate._

"_This has nothing to do with her." I pushed her behind me. "We will see what pay we want after we have killed those men."_

"_But there is more to our little deal. The lord has asked that the young lady stay with him for this battle. It will be too gruesome for a lady such as herself."_

"_Do you know who I am?" Mercy asked the man. "I am the mystery member of The Shichinintai. I wield the double bladed katana. I have killed just as many men as my brothers and see more gruesome fights then you will ever see in your life. Don't call me a lady I am far from it. Some people call me a monster. An evil goddess. Take your pick. But I refuse to back out of this fight. I fight with my brothers and for them no one else. I live to kill. Try taking me away and there will be problem to consider." Mercy looked at the man with anger boiling inside her. Her eyes were in rage. I looked down at her proud as did the others._

"_Women do not fight for us. It is disgrace. They were meant to please the men not fight _

_for us. She will stay."_

"_I WILL FIGHT OR I WILL DIE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD I CAN FIGHT. I LIVE TO KILL AND BE FREE! NO ONE TELLS ME WHO I MUST BE!" The _

_man look down at the girl the anger glowing from her._

"_Hold you tongue girl. She will be safer with our lord. We will make sure of it. These men are brutal and will kill even a young girl such as her self." I had to think about this. All of this was happening rather fast for me. I knew what was right for Mercy, but I didn't want to see her hurt._

"_She will stay." I said. Mercy looked up at me in pure anger and hurt. Right on the spot she wanted to run away and not return, but her legs would not let her move. She was shocked, as were the other members. _

"_Good, we will set out tomorrow. Be here early we will tell you the direction they are headed in._

"_Right."_

"_Girl," Mercy looked up tears were forming in her eyes. "Come with me." Mercy stood still for a moment. I nudged Mercy forward. She looked at me and then walked towards the men. It's not like I wanted her to leave I thought I was doing the right thin by letting her go, but I was doing just the opposite. _

_Once the battle was over I was planning on getting our pay and my little sister, but I didn't get that chance. We were ambushed, taken back to the castle . I watched my little sister die right in front of my eyes. It must have been the hardest thing in the world to hold back my tears. I couldn't wait for my turn to die. And when I came it was so peaceful._

"Ha! Before I was killed I myself had killed 999 men. Now it's time to even out the score." 

"Here, get dressed girl." Kagura through the girl's clothes at her. Mercy just looked at her confused. "What?" Kagura asked in a nasty voice

"Why am I alive?" 

"Huh, ask the one who wanted you back." 

"And who would that be?" but she didn't get an answer. Kagura was gone flying away on her feather. As mercy got dressed she could hear the screams of women men and children. A thought ran through her mind '_could it be my brothers!'_ Mercy grabbed her swords and ran for the castle. Her black hair flowing through the wind her bangs sticking to her sweat. When she got to the castle she saw some of her brothers fighting strange people. 

"What should I do?" 

"Dark priestess Mercy." Mercy turned her head towards the voice. I front of her stood a boy about the same age as her. He was wearing a demon slayers suit and had a strange weapon. He wasn't bad looking. But his were hollow nothing in them, but sadness.

"What?" 

"Come with me." 

**God this chapter was a pain in the ass to write I kept on getting distracted. Stupid small attention span. Ohh shiny **


	8. Chapter 8

**I really love Bankotsu he is such a sexy beast…. !!!!**

Bankotsu and Inuyasha still going at it when a buzzing off in the distance caught both their attention …saimyoushou

"Ahh shut up! I'm gonna finish this bunch off!" the killers bees kept buzzing. "I had wanted to enjoy you a bit longer though! Inuyasha say your prayers!" Inuyasha ran toward Bankotsu with great speed.

"Ahh that's my line!" he lifted his sword up in the air and yelled out. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Bankotsu put his sword up in front of him. Trying desperately to protect himself.

_This is the cutting wind! _he thought. Everyone stood in shock.

"Is he dead?" Kagome whispered to herself. Suddenly a sword stood up in the air.

"My sword's been fucking injured!"

"Wha…?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded that he could be alive.

"You saved me Genkotsu. Well done." Bankotsu said.

"Gesh." the man/ machine answered back. The saimyoushou were now practically buzzing in Bankotsu's ear.

"Ahh damnit, I get it already!" Bankotsu yelled to them. "Inuyasha this is it for today."

"What! You gotta be kidding me. You bastard!" as the Band of seven took their lead back to safety they weren't aware of who was waiting for them.

**Mercy's POV**

I waited patiently for my brothers return. I haven't seen them in so long_. I wonder if they all still look the same? Of course they will they all died at the same age._ I paced back and forth no longer patient. Suddenly I head the sound of machinery. My head perked up. I ran towards the sound of many men talking. They all sounded happy to be alive. My smile grew wide when saw their faces. I couldn't believe I was seeing them again. I started laughing and that caught their attention. Bankotsu jumped off what looked like Genkotsu and ran toward me. Either he knew the laugh… or not. He looked as if he was going to kill me. I saw that evil smile of his and knew it meant death. I smirked I was always just a bit faster at him when it came to dodging attacks and a lot more flexible. When he tried to take a swing at me I quickly did a back flip.

"Creative." he said. "But not quite good enough to satisfy me." I looked at him funny. How could he not know it was me with me signature move. Whatever I'll talk.

"Big brother the last thing I would want to do is satisfy you… and especially in that way." apparently something clicked in him… in all of them.

"Mercy!" I heard Jakotsu cry. I smiled

"Yep, Ja! That's me!" Bankotsu ran over to me so fast I didn't even see him move. He engulfed me in a huge hug. They all did except for Renkotsu of course. No he just smiled at me.

"I- I thought you were still dead…" Jakotsu said in disbelief. I laughed.

"Nope! Some woman brought me back. Then a boy brought me here, I meant someone called Naraku." Bankotsu Raised a brow.

"Why would he talk to you?" He asked.

"I don't know, Bankotsu. I did just get restricted you tell me." I snapped

"Well she's defiantly no different. Still a bitch." Renkotsu said.

**Okay ya it's short, but I kind of forgot I had it and almost started a new one. And I'm really egger to do another chapter on What's Love. So later. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm rather upset with myself. I was planning on getting this story out yesterday, but no, I had to get sick and throw up at least six times….well it's out now. *CRAZYSTUPIDHAPPYDANCE***

I smiled at Renkotsu's comment.

"What can I say. I may have been dead for ten years, but that doesn't mean my personality has changed." I said.

"Whatever." Renkotsu said back.

"Mercy," Bankotsu said. "You said you meant Naraku." I shook my head yes.

"Yes."

"Did he tell you anything…?" Renkotsu asked. I raised a brow.

"What would he tell me?"

"Well he saw you and Bankotsu and not us. We don't even know what his back round is." Renkotsu seemed eager to know… a little too eager.

"I don't know anything that he said to me would be of importance. I mean-"

"Just say it!" Renkotsu yelled.

"Fine! All he said was welcome back Dark Priestess! WHATEVER THE HELL THAT MEANS! Then he pointed me towards this direction. I meant that ninja boy and he brought me here and told me to wait okay!" Renkotsu seriously had not lost his way. He still is an asshole. Not to mention a hot head. "God, Renkotsu has being dead changed you perspective at all on how to treat people. You could be a tad nicer to me. Fucken ass hole!" I ran off as fast as I could. I can't be in fights with my brothers. It's not that I don't have good comebacks or something…. They just always manage to find a better one…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mercy! Hey, get you ass back here!" Bankotsu yelled to his little sister. "Fuck it! Good job Renkotsu you got her pissed off." Bankotsu ran off after her. Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Renkotsu you were patronizing the girl. Take it easy on her. She just came back." Suikotsu said.

"I don't care. She's a little brat."

"You acting like a child." Jakotsu said.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You're one to talk." Renkotsu spit.

"Oh shut up you ass hole!" Jakotsu yelled back defending himself. He pulled out his blade and was more than ready to chop Renkotsu head off, but unfortunately for him Suikotsu got in his way.

"Enough. Now you're both acting like children." Suikotsu's voice was different. It was sweeter sounding and that could only mean one thing.

"Oh come on! Your stupid doctor form thing is back!" Jakotsu yelled. Renkotsu rolled his eyes ….. Again.

"Great now I have to deal with both of you…." Renkotsu muttered.

"What did you say?!?!" Jakotsu yelled. Renkotsu looked at him.

"I'm not dealing with this." Renkotsu started walking and Jakotsu ran after him yelling Suikotsu followed behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gay Renkotsu." I whispered to myself. I had found myself a nice rock to sit on and sulk. I hated him sometimes…… jack ass.

"Mercy what the hell are you doing?" it was Bankotsu….. Shit.

"I was mad so I ran off to cool down. BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF RENKOTSU!"

"You're a psycho."

"I am from you family."

"Whatever. Look every time you get mad you can't run off. I don't care if you punch Renkotsu in the face next time. Don't run off." ahh yes compassion. And from the one you would least it except it from. Bankotsu only shows his soft side to me. Kind of finny isn't it?

"Ya whatever." I said. Suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Big brother… who… ahh who were those people you were fighting?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Why don't you come find out for yourself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay that sorta kinda… no it sucked but whatever… gah I got it out so ya….. *cough, hack, die* x.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya It's been a while… ummm nothing much to say at all . I'm not pregnant though so don't worry. **

"Big brother I don't feel good." I whined. This place was making me sick to my stomach. It was so pure, I felt like I wanted to puke.

"Stop complaining. You're being really annoying." Bankotsu was getting annoyed. Being here must have made him feel sick too. I feel weak and gross.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" I asked.

"Remember those people who were fighting us before, them."

"Oh…… why though?"

"Because Naraku wants me to." since when did he take orders from people?

Grrrrrrgellll …….. Homo stomach.

"…. hungry are we?" Bankotsu said.

"Hahaha….. Yes." I stopped talking for a while and could feel my eyelids grow heavy. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep for a long time.

"Mercy wake up." my eye's shot open and I jumped up right away.

"Wha- what is it!" I yelled.

"Mercy shut the hell up!" Bankotsu yelled. "Sit your ass down!" I sat down. I didn't dare talk, I didn't feel like being yelled at again. We waited in silence for….the ummm people. Soon enough though I could hear the sound of voices off in the distance. It sounded like there was only one, but as they got closer to I could tell there was a few. I heard two male voices talking and a female. I heard a high pitched voice which was probably a child. There could be more, but who knows. I continued to listen to them. They were talking about Naraku and they weren't kind things either. They seemed to be looking for him. Well they were looking in the wrong place.

"The work of Naraku's youki. Huh?" one of the male voices said.

"Yeah, no doubt about it now." the other one said.

"But for what purpose." this time it was the female voice that spoke.

"What's on this island…. With that shrine?" suddenly Bankotsu stood up.

"Bankotsu… where are you going…..?" I whispered to him, but he didn't respond he just walked out of the shrine we were in.

"Sheesh, you gotta be kidding me. Making me wait so long in this fucking place. This place makes even a human like me feel sick. It should be more painful for a half-youki like yourself. Eh Inuyasha?" and so the great cocky Bankotsu comes out. that's my brother for you…. A jerk.

"Bankotsu!" one of the male voices yelled. They sounded surprised to see him. Apparently it was a trap. I peaked around the corner to see what was happening, only to have Bankotsu foot push my head back in.

"What the hell!" I whispered.

"So you're the one who attacked this island. Eh Bankotsu?" one of the male voices said.

"Humph. I was only told to wait here." Bankotsu replied. I tired again to peak my head around the corner, but once again was pushed back. As I fell back down I could hear the slight gasp of the girl.

"Careful around him Inuyasha. In Bankotsu's halberd there are shikon fragments. Two of them." how can she tell that….. She must be able to sense them….dur!

"That's right it got scared during our last little encounter, so I used the jewel shard to repair it." I could hear him lift up his sword. I knew he was about to fight. "Now… let's finish this off Inuyasha!" Bankotsu yelled.

"This time I'm gonna cute you to pieces!" and this time I could peak my head out. There were more people than I thought. There were two men, but there were two girls and two children. Bankotsu was fighting a half-youki, he had a massive sword. It was almost as big as Bankotsu halberd. The mutt swung his sword in the air and screamed.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" ….cutting wind… too bad nothing happened.

"What the cutting wind didn't work!"

"So that's it." Bankotsu face grew a large smile. "That's why I was told to fight here. I understand now."

"It looks like Bankotsu has the upper hand." one of the women said. She looked to be a demon slayer.

"Hijiri Island is purifying Tetsusaga's youkai energy!"

"Heh, certainly seems that way. Inuyasha your resistance is much weaker than the other day!"

"Hurry up and die!" Bankotsu sure knows how to piss off his opponents.

Suddenly I heard the sound of running footstep coming toward the shrine.

_Shit I have to get out of here!_ I quickly punched a large hole in the shrine and wiggled my way out. Just as a young boy came rushing in.

"Please save us! Please lend Inuyasha you power." soon after him a girl about the same age as me came running in.

"Shintarou-Kun!" the boy just stared awestruck at the alter in the middle of the shrine.

"Hakushin Shounn-Sama is gone!" the girl ran out of the shrine yelling something to a monk. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but I'm sure it had something to do with whatever was missing from that alter. They both ran into the shrine.

"What do you think?" the girl asked the monk.

"Well all this time I thought that Hakushin was putting up the purifying barrier around the island."

"Barrier? What are you saying! Hakushin Shounn-Sama was someone who saved people. Why would he put up a barrier?" the child asked.

"Remember the strange light you and your father saw, Shintarou? It was a demon named Naraku."

"…. Naraku?"

"Yes, you see I'm certain that you father must have tried to fight Naraku and protect the saint. Naraku wanted to use the saint's spiritual power. And I'm guessing when your father got here he tried to stop him."

"If Hakushin-Sama isn't in the shrine any more than where on earth is he?…… and who put up the barrier?" the girl said. I slowly moved away from the shrine and crawled in the flowers, hopefully no one would see me. As a crawled through them I could hear Bankotsu and Inuyasha fighting.

"This is the end for you Inuyasha!" Bankotsu yelled. Before he got a chance to strike a giant…ah….. boomerang got in his way almost knocking him down. I stood up right away grabbing my double bladed katanas.

"You stupid wench. Don't ever try to hurt him!" I ran after the demon slayer.

"What the- Mercy stop! You idiot!" I lashed out at her. She blocked my fist hit with her boomerang. She was good. I jumped over her coming close to slice her leg, but she blocked that too. She threw her weapon at me missing by nearly nothing. As it came back around I flipped over it landing on my feet and then charging back at the demon slayer. Our weapons collided.

"Who-who are you?" she asked

"Does it really matter slayer?"

"Are you his zombie girlfriend or something?" I snickered.

"Zombie sister actually." I pushed forward on her and she pushed back.

"I thought there was only seven member and there was on-only allowed men."

"Ha well being the blood sister of a powerful mercenary really has it's kicks and I was pretty much accepted. And soon enough become the mystery member of The Shicinintai." we pushed away from each other.

"So you're his blood sister."

"….."

"Well you certainly fight like him." I smirked

"You haven't seen half of my power." I charged at her again. Out weapons clashing.

"Mercy get the hell out of here!" Bankotsu yelled at me. Well I wasn't leaving.

"Sorry can't do that. Once I start a fight I need to end it!" before I could even get in another strike the flowers suddenly disappeared. I put my swords at my side.

"Don't think this will save you Inuyasha because as you see the barrier is gone and that means I'm feeling much better now too. Now that, that disgusting barrier is gone. Our powers have returned to normal. So let's settle this once and for all Inuyasha!" this was gonna be good.

**Ya so I'm glad to be writing again sorry for the long wait long story lets ju****st say I was under the influence.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya I know how long it's been…. Well here ya go (:**

_Hmmm what happen? _I thought. I looked over at the monk. He was sitting on the ground with the little boy and the girl near him.

"When Hakushin Shounin - sama was alive it was the butsugu he used." the monk said. I didn't really know what he was talking about but I was feeling better. Thank god. I turned back to fight the slayer but the dumb wench was gone.

"What the hell!" I yelled out. I looked around she was with the monk and the others. They were talking.

"Inuyasha has a disadvantage… he's hurt." the slayer said.

"Not to mention Bankotsu's Halberd Banryuu has fragments of the jewel in it!" the girl said. I suddenly felt a serge of power. It was radiating off the Inuyasha guy. This wasn't good.

"This time do a proper shot of that cutting wind thing." Bankotsu said. Inuyasha was breathing heavily.

"Even is you didn't tell me that…." I could feel the energy rising… this was going be huge.

"TAKE THIS! KAZE NO KUZI!" the cutting wind. And this time it worked. An intense amount of wind was thrown at my brother. I couldn't do anything but watch…. Watch him cut throw the cutting wind ?

"Huh, what're you so surprised about?" Bankotsu yelled. He smashed his sword down at Inuyasha, but he jumped away just in time. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped back at Bankotsu.

"They're locked together…" the slayer said.

"They're Strength is…. Equal…" the monk said shocked. I just watched. I had never meant anyone in my life who was as strong as my brother. It was amazing. Neither could move till until the other did. I was just standing there awestruck when out of no where a spear like thing came shooting into the sky. It was headed straight for Inuyasha. And it got him…. Well kind of. It got his sword and purified it.

"Miroku what's going on!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"For some reason it seems Hakushin Shounin is on Bankotsu's side! That Dokko was the heart of the holy barrier around this island!" the monk yelled back.

"Hmmm seems I'm being told to finish up quickly," Bankotsu said. "though I don't like the total lack in confidence in my ability!" Bankotsu swung his sword at Inuyasha.

"You Bastard enough with the dirty tricks" Inuyasha yelled.

"Idiot there's no dirty tricks in a death match!" Bankotsu yelled back. There was no way Inuyasha was going to win now. His sword was purified and didn't stand a chance against Bankotsu Banyruu. Inuyasha was finished.

Out of no where an arrow came flying at Bankotsu and stuck right into his arm. I turned around. There the girl in the short skirt and weird shirt stood in and arching position.

"Girl…you bitch…."

"C- cow- ward!" she yelled.

"You Stupid bitch! How dare you-"

"Mercy…" I stopped. His arm was just bone. The arrow of purification. Suddenly there was another surge of energy. Before I knew it Bankotsu was disappearing.

"Bankotsu wait you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Big Brother! Wait!" I ran for him. But I didn't make it in time. I hit the barrier and was knocked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_My god my head hurts… where the hell am I?_ I looked around. No one. No voices nothing. I was alone. I stood up to get a better view of where I was. I was in a field. There was a fire next to me and a little pot. And some odd shaped bottle like things. I picked one up. It seemed like it had water in it. I was thirsty so I bit it. A little hole in the thing opened and water spurted out. I drank all the water that was inside of it. "That was refreshing." I said to myself. "Wonder what this thing is called. Pretty convenient."

"It's called a water bottle." I spun around. There was the girl that had shot my brother.

"You…" I went to grab my sword but it wasn't there.

"If you're looking for your swords Miroku has it." this time it was the demon slayer. "We had to keep it away from you. We didn't want to waking up and trying to kill us all. If you are anything like your brother." I just stared at them. I was not comfortable.

"I'm Kagome." the girl said. She put her hand out. And what was I supposed to do with that? "You shake it." she said. So I did.

"Mercy." now the demon slayer spoke up.

"I'm Sango." she bowed. I was much more used to this.

"Mercy. I could have sworn there were others." I said.

"Oh there are!" Kagome said. "Shippo, Miroku and Inuyash-"

"AHHHHH SHE'S UP!" a young high pitched squeaky voice yelled. Whoever it was ran into …Inuyasha.

"Shippo! You little idiot! What are you….." Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence and looked up at me. "Oh, so the little wench is up. Took long enough."

"Ah my lady!" the monk Miroku ran over to me. "How are you feeling? Any bruises and scrapes or bumps. I can heal those for you." I looked up at him.

"I can assure you monk I'm fine. And I don't think my big brother would appreciate you trying to hit on me."

"I.. what no- I was- no… I just wanted to… you know help a young beautiful woman such as yourself. Haha I'm not ha just ….you know… helping. I am a monk." I smirked.

"I know. Now monk… my swords."

"HA!" Inuyasha butt in. "Like we'd give them to you! If you're half as crazy as your brother than why the hell would we trust you." I turned toward Inuyasha's direction and started to walk toward him.

"If I am half as crazy as my brother than I would be kicking your ass right now. I have a bit more smarts than him. Stupid mutt."

"Wha- what the hell! You stupid wench." Inuyasha wiped his sword out. "I'm gonna take you out. KAZE NO KI- "

"INUYASHA SIT!" and in an instant Inuyasha down. Face first into the ground.

"…Wow okay…. Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind giving me my swords back." I said to the monk.

"Inuyasha's right how do we know you won't snap on us." Sango said.

"Slayer, if I were going to attack you I would have done it already. With or without my swords. Now my blades please."

"Do we have your word you won't?" Sango asked.

"You do." the slayer gave a stern look at the monk Miroku.

"Her swords Miroku." the monk gave the swords to the slayer. Just as she was about to give them to me the dumb mutt Inuyasha jumped up and took them from her.

"What the hell you dumb mutt!" I yelled.

"You're not going anywhere. This girl could be useful to us. If Bankotsu cares about her enough to come and save her then we can attack him then. And we'll have the advantage because we have this little twerp."

"That's actually not a bad idea." a young demon said who must have been Shippo.

"If any of you think I would corporate with this you are very wrong." I said. They all looked at me. Inuyasha ran over to me and tried to grab my arms. I swiftly and quickly moved to the side. "I'm not doing this."

"You don't have much of a choice. Sango."

"What?" I felt a sudden jolt of pain run up my leg. Then it went numb. I could feel my head become light. Then I blacked out.

**As I rock you shock you drop you and make you want it more**


	12. Chapter 12

**Been a while huh? Well here you are my loves!**

I woke up to the sound of people talking. I was in the strong arms of someone. They were cradling me carefully and holding me tight so I wouldn't fall. I could feel the vibrations of their voice as they talked.

"You mean Naraku is hiding in mt. Hakurei, inside that barrier?"

"Yes Inuyasha. However the one who erected this barrier is definitely Hakushin Shounin." The monk was talking. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't care. I wanted to leave run to see my brother where ever he was.

_Besides that I don't want to be some bait for these fucking people!_

A sudden sickening feel came over me. My stomach growled and my head began to fill with pain. My leg was burning for some reason, probably from when I blacked out before.

"Yah and he protected Bankotsu. That must mean he's on his side." The demon slayer, Sango said.

"I think this little wench is awake." Inuyasha said. I opened one eye, everyone was looking at me. Suddenly the strong arms left my body and I met the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You freaking mutt!" I screamed at Inuyasha.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GOD DAMNIT!"

"Then treat a lady with respect, idiot. You guys except me to coopoerate with you being treated like this? Who the hell do you think I am?" this was ridiculous. I wasn't going to say shit to them. They tried to kill my brothers!

"We don't know who you are," the monk, Miroku, said. "All we know is your name and that your part of The Band of Seven." I looked at him with a straight face.

"You don't need to know anymore." I stood right up and back flipped into the air over the demon slayer grabbing my swords. **(In the last chapter I said sword and swords I don't know why. Guess I didn't spell check… she has two swords they're double bladed) **I started towards the mountain with the mutt chasing after me.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" I heard him yell.

"INUYASHA! Don't chase after her," the monk yelled after him. "You'll become weakened by the barrier!" I continued running, but looked back for a second to see Inuyasha standing there watching me run. I smirked to myself and laughed.

_Now to find my brothers._

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER THERE?" Jakotsu yelled.

"Shut the fuck up okay! I didn't mean to I tried to get her, but there was this barrier thing around me." Bankotsu said, he was disgusted in himself. How could he leave his baby sister he loved so much with those fucking people?

"What are you going to do?" Kyokotus asked. Bankotsu sighed.

"I don't know. I want to find her, but I have to do as Naraku says." For once Renkotsu spoke up.

"Who give a shit what his says, she's our sister. You got her into this mess and we'll all get her out of it."

Renkotsu really did care.

**Alright so it sucks… I'm just running out of idea for this one. And it my favorite story. Don't worry I'll think of some fresh ideas (: though I know who Mercy's new bf is gonna be (;**


End file.
